<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by g_like777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765911">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_like777/pseuds/g_like777'>g_like777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_like777/pseuds/g_like777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was suffering an incurable disease and he would always be their for her. Kuroo would always be there with her.</p><p>She died on her  Birthday while watching her love sleep beside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually based from the story In Another Life by LittleLuxray.</p><p>I cried while writing this so please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A familliar voice was heard as the door to (y/n)'s hospital room opened. She sat on the bed waiting for the boy to fully open the door and enters inside. </p><p>"Hi"<br/>
"Hey Tetsu, Good Morning" she said with her ever genuine smile.<br/>
"Love, I brought some fruits. Want some?" he asked as he put down the bags he was holding down to the table in front of your hospital bed.</p><p>She had a wide smile thanking her boyfriend for his efforts and the usual chats would start between the two of them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Fatal Familial Insomnia (FFI), it gives you this inability to sleep. Once you feel your body and mind would finally enter dreamland, your body jerks off as if you were falling down the stairs which causes you to be bach up awake." Doctor Ichiro explained to her what exactly is causing her to be like this.</p><p>(y/n) left the room not wanting to hear more about this disease of hers. She went to the rooftop and screamed of her emotions as pain course through her chest.</p><p>"Will she....be cured?" asked her mother sobbing and hoped she would get a Yes from the doctor.<br/>
"Unfortunately...there is no cure to this illnes up to this date....I'm sorry Mrs.(l/n)...."<br/>
"Are you saying that this....this thing.....would eat her slowly alive ...taking her dreams?...." her mother slightly shouted letting out sobs in between her words.</p><p>Her father was also about to break down but he had to be the strong one, for his family. He held back the pain. He stayed sane until he couldn't take it and made a mess out of his work tools losing himself into the emotions.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"So...how are you?"<br/>
"Tetsu...I'm fine.....I can still manage to be.....this...normal" she said while hesitating if this answer would get the suspicions of his boyfriend a mistake.<br/>
"Baby....really?...come on...what's wrong? just tell me how you really feel" Kuroo said while hugging her from the side.<br/>
"Well...if...*sigh...if I were to be honest....I'M TIRED TETSU"</p><p>Tears are threatening to fall down on her pail cheeks which used to be a rosy one. A lump on her throat which made her speaking a little bit hard. An excruciting pain on her chest caused by the bottled emotions. And finally....finally she breaks down.</p><p>"Tetsu...*sob..I...I'm SCARED.....I..I'm tired of this...*sob...I don't want to be stuck ...*sob..in this bed...I *sob ...want to go out...*sob...I wanna be...on stage again *sob....singing our song. I want to go to parties...*sob...I want to go on a date with you...*sob...I have lots of plans to do...but....but this is tying me down" the girl cried on the chest of her lover as loud sobs escapes her mouth.<br/>
"Hush now baby...it's allright..everythings going to be fine...We can still go out for a date if the doctor allows you to....okay" he holds her close and tight into his arms to comfort her knowing that she needed this.</p><p>After a few minutes of crying and hearing him whisper comforting words, (y/n)'s tears dried down. She is still holding unto Kuroo not wanting to be separated from him.</p><p>"Tetsu"<br/>
"Yes princess?" he asked with a gentle voice while retrieving his hands from her back and cupping her cheeks wiping away some tears left on it.<br/>
She looked up at him also cupping his face leaning his forehead down to hers as she closes her eyes and says,<br/>
"I love you"<br/>
"I love you too (y/n)...very much"<br/>
"Always and Forever" the two lovers said at the same time and  both had a very happy expression looming over their faces.</p><p>After a good 10 minutes af silence, the two parted still not letting go of each other's hands.</p><p>"Where's your loptop?"<br/>
"Uhmm...why?", she asked confused.<br/>
"Let's watch Attack on Titan!"<br/>
"Let's what?....I mean...that's absurd....You never wanted to watch that with me...so why are you suggesting we watch it?", (y/n) asked<br/>
"Well..I might as well piont out that I'm better than Levi Ackerman", he said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.<br/>
"Your what?"<br/>
"Like I said....I will prove that I'm better than Levi"<br/>
She laughs at the statement of Kuroo.<br/>
"You don't have to prove anything....Your here with me that's enough proof I need to say that your better."<br/>
"Wow!", he said shockingly<br/>
"What was that reaction? Tetsu?"<br/>
"I...I'm just shocked...You never said that I'm better than that anime character or ANY anime character you find attractive!"<br/>
She laughed. As loud as she can. Not as loud as she used to but, he missed this. Kuroo missed how hard you laugh. Kuroo missed that wide smile that is from eye to eye. He loves seeing you like this.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Tetsu....I....I'm sick"<br/>
His eyes were wide open from what his girlfriend said.<br/>
"I uhmm...I have a...FFI...that's why I can't sleep lately"<br/>
The sound of her voice over the phone broke his heart. He can hear that she was terrified. He knows how hard she might be feeling.<br/>
"Babe...I uh...I'm coming over their in a few okay...uhm wait for me..okay?" he said also with a trembling voice caused by the pain in his chest.<br/>
"O ...Okay"<br/>
The call ended which also signaled him to break down in tears. He knows this disease. He knows she can't be cured. He knows.<br/>
He grips his hands on his chest wanting and hoping that it can help lessesn the pain. His other hand on his head while his eyes...his eyes cried so many tears. His mind can't keep up with his emotions. He can't breath because of how hard he is crying.<br/>
He simply cannot imagine his world without her. A life without the love of his life. He just can't.</p><p>After a few minutes, he was able to pull his self together remembering that he said he would go see her.<br/>
He took his keys and drove to the hospital.</p><p>'(l/n y/n)'<br/>
He kept on staring at her name on the door afraid that he would see a sight he never wanted to.<br/>
He held a deep breath as he opens the door. He saw her staring at the window, watchin the sunset.<br/>
She heard the door opening and a familliar footstep. She tilted her head just to see him staring at her sickly form. He wanted to turn around and wish he never saw her....so weak.But he didn't.<br/>
She smiled at him opening her arms to signal him to come closer and give her a hug.<br/>
He went closer to her as his arms also opening and enclosing her to his chest.<br/>
Tears found itself to fall down on Kuroo's cheeks. She can hear him sobbing softly as his head drops on her shoulders. She comforted him, brushing his messy hair on her fingers letting him cry on her.</p><p>"Love....it's okay. I'm going to be just fine. Sleep can't beat your girl, can it?. I won't lose to this. I promise", she said.<br/>
"Of course...you won't. Youre my girl.", he said lifting his head looking at her (e/c) eyes.<br/>
She giggled at his words wiping his tears and cupping his cheeks slowly leaning his face unto her's pecking his lips.<br/>
"I love you  (y/n ), always remember that ok. I will always be here for you" he said leaning his forehead on her's.<br/>
"I love you too Tetsu, Always and Forever"<br/>
"Always and Forever"<br/>
"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked looking at his cat like eyes.<br/>
"Of course princess"</p><p>It was 10 pm, he was watching her 'trying' to sleep. Everytime she would close her eyer and nearly doze off to sleep, she would just jerk up and find herself awake. It was hard to watch. He just held her hand and squeezes it if she was like this reassuring her that he was there. He couldn't sleep either. He doesn't want to. He stares at her tired eyes doing the same cycle every time she relaxes. </p><p>It was hard for him to see such a thing would happen to her. (y/n) was a joyfull, energetic and adorable lady, of course he can't watch her like this. </p><p>Her actions repeated until she realized the sun was slowly rising. She let out a tired  sigh causing him to look at her. He did not sleep at all. He felt alarmed everytime she would be shocked by her dreams. She watched as the sun rise on the window.</p><p>"I survived another day", she said quietly not looking at her boyfriend thinking that he was asleep. She slowly turned her head to see if he was still sleeping but to her surprise, she saw him smiling at her. </p><p>"Tetsu, I thought you were asleep?"<br/>
"Well princess, I woke up a little early today thinking that I have to see your face immediately", he lied. Of course he can't tell her that he did not sleep. It would make (y/n) mad if she knew that he was watching her sickly self repeat an unending action that robs her of her sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
3 months and a half has passed since (y/n) was hospitalized.</p><p>As usual Kuroo would check up on her every day, keeping her company. His heart was once again broken as his eyes saw how her body slowly got thinner, her voice was not as loud as it used to.</p><p>He stared at her from the door hearing her sing their song.</p><p>"I fell by the wayside, like everyone else<br/>
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you<br/>
But I was just kidding myself<br/>
Our every moment, I start to replace<br/>
'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say</p><p>When you hurt under the surface<br/>
Like troubled water running cold<br/>
Well, time can heal but this won't</p><p>So, Before you go<br/>
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?<br/>
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather<br/>
So before you go<br/>
Was there something I could've said<br/>
to make it all stop hurting<br/>
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless<br/>
So before you go"</p><p>*clap,*clap*clap<br/>
"That's my girl!"<br/>
She turned her head looking at the one who just clapped which she did not notice was their.<br/>
"Tetsu, how long have you been there?" she asked with how loud she put her voice up.<br/>
"Since you started the song, you still got it baby. I'm proud of you" he said smiling while approaching her bed.<br/>
"Thank you" she says while Kuroo gives her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>He could see how tired she was with the big eyebugs below her (e/c) eyes, even pailer skin, dried lips. She can't even sit on her own any more. She can't speak normally either. Her weight kept on going down. Her collar bone are now really exposed. She can't move because of how weak she is.</p><p>"Hey Tetsu!...I want to go out"<br/>
"What?... It's cold outside... You can clearly see it's snowing right?" he said concerningly.<br/>
"I see ....snow all the.... time" she said looking at the window.</p><p>Kuroo was shocked on what (y/n) said because it was just starting to snow. He knew that the hallucinations has kicked in on her because she would tell him she could see Kenma with him when he's not. But even after knowing it still hurts that she sees something other people don't.</p><p>"Baby, that's a real snow"<br/>
"R...really?"she asked while confused<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"Oh...ok...so it...was just...me"she said with a smile that broke her lovers heart into pieces.<br/>
"Now, now....it's ok. I have a surprise for you"<br/>
"Wh...what...surprise?"<br/>
"Come in Guys!" Kuroo said opening the door.</p><p>Her eyes opened as wide as they could when she saw familliar faces enter the room. Two owls and one cat. It was Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma. She smiled when she saw them and heard their voices. She never saw them at least for half a year, except for Kenma. He would visit sometimes with Kuroo.</p><p>"Hey, hey heyyyy (y/n)....How are you" asked Bokuto loudly<br/>
"Hey, Bokuto don't be too loud, were on a hospital" Akaashi warned  Bokuto<br/>
"Oh right...Sorry (y/n)"<br/>
"It's....ok....Bo..." she said as tears of joy fell down.<br/>
"Hi (y/n) , It's been a while" Akaashi said with a smile.<br/>
"Y...Yeah" she said weakly</p><p>They all catched up on each other, told stories about how their life is, giving their undivided attention to the girl.</p><p>Minutes passed and led to Hours, it was now time for them to bid farewell to her.</p><p>The door closes when the three are not on sight anymore. Once again, Kuroo stayed by her side.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
4 months has passed since the visit.</p><p>February 4, (y/n)'s Birthday.</p><p>Her family together with Kuroo celebrated it at the hospital. At this time she was totally bedridden. Her voice left her already. She can only talk to them by writing or typing on a phone.</p><p>"Happy Birthday Love" Kuroo whispered placing a kiss on her lips.<br/>
She smiles at him saying 'Thank you'.<br/>
The day has passed on so fast. The only one left on her room was Kuroo. It was 8 pm. The both of them were watching anime on her loptop as usual. Kuroo told her stories. It was most likely a one sided conversation considering that she can't speak any more. She can't even open her mouth fully.</p><p>12 am. Kuroo usually would not sleep when he was with her but there was something inside him that was telling him to relax on her. To sleep on her. To just enjoy sleep with her again. And so he did.</p><p>"Love, Can I sleep"he asked<br/>
She nodded her head confirming his request.<br/>
He relaxed placing his hands on her waist enveloping her cold body into something warm.<br/>
She smiled at his actions.</p><p>She forced her head to move to place a kiss on his forhead. She forced her hand to move and cup his cheeks trying to whisper<br/>
"I love you".</p><p>5am.<br/>
Kuroo woke up embracing a really cold body. Her hands on his cheeks. Her forehead leaning into his.</p><p>He couldn't feel her breath even though they were so close.</p><p>His eyes opened wildly as he sees her eyes closed.<br/>
His emotions banged his chest. He doesn't know what to do. So he just pulls the corpse closer into his arms, embracing her one last time. Tears like waterfalls won't stop coming down. His sobs were so loud. His chest is feeling an excruciating pain.</p><p>He doesn't want to call the doctor because ke knew that they would rip her apart from him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Will you go to her funeral?" Kenma asked his Best friend<br/>
"No....I don't want to see her all dressed up on a box. My last memory of her will be the smile she gave me and not that body laying with all flowers and stuff"<br/>
"Me neither"</p><p>Kuroo did not have a proper sleep after what happened.<br/>
He would just wake up crying from a nightmare.<br/>
He doesn't want to sleep and wake up when (y/n) can no longer be found. But despite  the pain, he has to live. He knew what she would say and do to him if he saw how miserable he is. He Knew.</p><p>Kenma was sitting with Kuroo on the floor leaning against the wall.<br/>
He remembered how happy she was playing with him.<br/>
How sad and mad she would get if she lost to him.<br/>
Kenma misses her. Kenma didn't only lose his friend's lover but also one of his greatest friend.</p><p>"(y) (y/n).......(Y/N)......"<br/>
Kenma can no longer hold off his emotions and started to break down with his friend close to him.<br/>
Kuroo's hands found itself on Kenma's shoulders while his eyes are stinging for another set of tears to fall down. Both of them can no longer deal with the pain of losing someone who was important to them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
3 days after (y/n)'s funeral</p><p>Someone was knocking on Kuroo's door.<br/>
He stood from the couch looking miserable and lazily opened the door.</p><p>His eyes opened widely as he sees his lover's parents.<br/>
"Oh...uhmmm...Good morning Mrs. (l/n) and Mr. (l/n)....Uhmm ...Please come in" he says nervously.<br/>
"Sorry for the...uh mess.. I really did not think of having any visitors so....."Kuroo said with his hand on the back of his neck.<br/>
"No it's okay Kuroo-kun, We know it's been hard for you too" her mother said sweetly.<br/>
"We just wanted to give you this. We found it on her hospital room. It's for you" her father said giving a letter to him.<br/>
He reached out hesitantly and got the letter.<br/>
The couple left Kuroo for him to have privacy when reading it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Dear Tetsu,</p><p>Hi Love. How are you doing?. Let me guess, You look so miserable, your house is a mess, you are locked up in their and you don't want to go out. You would just call Kenma if there was anything you need. Am I right?</p><p>'Damn you (y/n) How did you know'</p><p>Of course I am right. </p><p>Tetsu....I know it's hard but please. Please don't be like that. I'll hate seeing you from up there if you are going to be such a mess. I won't be able to run my fingers through you hair or make you dinner to make you feel better. All I want when I'm already up there, is to see you live your life. Live it. For me.</p><p>Make your dreams come true. Get up and go outside. Get some fresh air. Go play volleyball like you used to.</p><p>Tetsu, I don't want to be the reason why you would be stuck on your life. I want to be the reason why you would be successfull. </p><p>Babe...You know I love you and I always will.<br/>
I will always watch over you. Be with you. Support you.</p><p>So please, just please remember that and Live your life.</p><p>                                                                                       -(y/n)</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Damn you (y/n).....Damn you<br/>
For loving me. Damn you...for saying yes to me. Damn your adorable face. Damn your angelic voice. Damn you...Damn you" Kuroo screamed while crying his heart out.</p><p>"Damn you for I love you. Damn you for being with me. Damn you for being the love of my life. Damn you. Damn you being kind. Damn you......DAMN YOU FOR LEAVING ME"</p><p>"BUT NO MATTER HOW I WANT YOU BACK,  I CAN'T.<br/>
*sob.....I CAN'T....."</p><p>"NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY I LOVE YOU....YOU'RE...YOUR NOT THERE TO SAY I LOVE YOU TOO"</p><p>"YOU PROMISED.....THE HELL WITH ALWAYS AND FOREVER.......DAMN YOU"</p><p>He screamed. He cried. He cursed. HE PRAYED, that the love of his life is already at the right place, watching over him.</p><p>He is exhausted. He went to bed still holding unto the letter, pulled his blanket and  closed his eyes.</p><p>He dreamt about the moments when she was still there. When she sang. When was on stage performing. When she said yes to him.</p><p>But at some point his dream felt like it was real.</p><p>He saw her. On a white dress sitting on a bench.<br/>
She saw him, approaching her. She smiled.<br/>
She stood up and embraced him pecking his lips. She cupped his face leaning his forehead down to hers.<br/>
Tears fell down his face.</p><p>She opened her mouth and whispered.</p><p>"I'm Here"</p><p>He held her hands still on his cheeks.</p><p>"Always and Forever"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot find some other illness with the same effects like FFI and so i thought about using cancer but it was common so I just sticked on with FFI.</p><p>Thank you for the Hits.</p><p>Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.<br/>Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>